lunifer_kingdomfandomcom-20200213-history
Mckenzie
Mckenzie is a 19 year old girl and has a interesting personality. She definitley loves going on epic adventures and being generous! Mckenzie likes to hang out and have fun with Lunifer and Rekanochi! They all are very good friends. She is also very out-going and fun! Her younger sister is Kristin. Early Life In Mckenzie's early life she was born far away inside the warm hospital of Antarctica! She grew up with her mother and father and sister Kristin, and moved out 16 years later. Then she began to live in the wilderness with her sister and found a way to communicate with animals. Powers Mckenzie found out that she had ice powers when she was 6. The reason she moved was so she couldn't harm her family or hurt another family member by accident. When pressured she snaps and turns dark and evil and uses her ice powers for bad. Normally, and most of the time she uses it for good. She stays away from fire and is very hesitant by it. She moved away with her sister after they discovered they had powers. Appearance (Physical) Mckenzie's appearance is normal. She is very similar is to twin sister Kristin. She has light long blonde hair. She has ocean blue eyes that look like waves crashing together up close. Her skin is pale, hinting her ice powers. In the summer, she usually is in her Ice Castle (Which Never Melts Cause Is Undergrown and protected by rock hard solid stones and dirt.) She always wears a long light blue beautiful dress with petals on it. While her sister where's a black shirt with a white t-shirt Disappearance As soon as Mckenzie and her sister ran away, her mother and father became VERY worried and cried for weeks. They called the police and now she is now currently missing in her hometown. Her mother and father hope she is still alive with her dear sister. They cry and want to know if Kristin is safe with her and if she is responsible enough to take care of Kristin. It is unknown to the city and the world if Mckenzie and Kristin are currently alive, even though they are deep in the woods, under an Ice Castle. Ice Castle When she went into the woods with her sister, she began to get very sweaty and hot and couldn't take it. She took off her gloves, which she had on so she wouldn't expose her powers (Inspired by frozen) and began making a long, and very wide Castle made of ice. She made a circle surrounding it then used her powers to make the castle fall but gently hitting 120012 feet underground. She let her sister in and made a palace-like room for her sister. She then made a room for herself. Now they live underground. They survive by Mckenzie making a path leading upward out of the dirt then finding fruit and vegetables for them to eat. Mckenzie and Kristin hunt animals once in a while such as a deer. Kristin has to cook it warm for herself because Mckenzie cannot stand the warmth.